silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lying and Lying
is the fifth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Boats, Brains, and Brawn The three tribes would run out and push their tribal boats into the water. Paddling out to retrieve puzzle crates, they would have to dive down underwater to release the boxes. Once all crates were retrieved and brought back to shore, the tribes would stack the crates into a staircase with the name of this season "The New All-Stars" properly aligned along the sides. Then, one member of each tribe would solve a puzzle giving them the combination to retrieve the correct key. The first two tribes to run to the top of the tower, unlock and pull a lever, releasing the tribe flag, would win. Winner: Gongguan, Nanliao Story Night of Day 10 After Tribal Council on Gongguan, Lily refused to say a word. The tribe was disappointed, but Miku was content. Goro and Kano were especially torn up, but Valjean assured them that Miku would meet her end soon enough. On Zhongliao, Chuck and Ron were disappointed in Reptile for flipping. Reptile told them that he had wanted Morgan out for a while, so he saw it as no big deal to vote her out. Luka went to talk to Kyary and Leifang, welcoming them into her alliance. The flippers were in favor of aligning with Luka, knowing that the others would not trust them. Day 11 The tribes arrived, expecting a Hero Duel, but were surprised to see nothing set up. Laughter was exchanged upon seeing both Camelot players gone. Luke then arrived and told the castaways to drop their buffs and pick out new ones from two trays. With the sudden tribe switch, everyone was eager. After grabbing random buffs, everyone opened them to reveal their new tribes. It was then announced that they would be switching into three tribes of six. The new Gongguan was made up of Barry, Chuck, Goro, Kyary, Leifang, and Luka. The new Zhongliao was made up of Bass, MAYU, Miku, Mileena, Ramsay, and Reptile. The third tribe; Nanliao, was Bruce, IA, Kano, Lily, Ron, and Valjean. The tribes are shown below. After Nanliao received their directions to camp, the new tribes were off. On Gongguan, everyone greeted each other with delight. Chuck brought Barry and Goro together, telling them that they should stick together since Kyary and Leifang flipped to Luka. The three women agreed to have each other's backs, and considered targeting Chuck first. However, Kyary was convinced she could still work with Chuck. Kyary told Chuck that she would be willing to work with him, and that Goro gave her a bad vibe. Chuck agreed to keep an open mind, but said they should wait to see who to target. On Nanliao, IA and Lily reunited. IA explained that Luka and MAYU were her closest allies, but Lily insisted that working with Miku was a bad idea and they should change long-term goals. Bruce and Valjean were quick to agree to stick together, but they feared the duo of IA and Lily. Kano and Ron bonded over their love for hard work, but Bruce soon joined them and offered a foursome alliance with Valjean. They agreed that IA and Lily should be picked off. Lily started talking around, trying to ensure that she would be in the majority. She also tried to establish a relationship with Ron. On Zhongliao, Bass and Ramsay agreed to stick together. Miku was approached by MAYU and Mileena, who explained that there was an anti-vocaloid alliance all around the island. To cover their backs, they decided to stay together. Miku spoke to Reptile, asking if he would be willing to vote against Bass and Ramsay. Without hesitation, he agreed to it. Reptile and Mileena met up to rebuild their bonds that were broken in Earthrealm. Reptile told Mileena that he would like to work with her, which Mileena gave consent to. Day 12 The three tribes convened for their next Immunity challenge. Luke took the necklaces back from Kyary and Ramsay, putting them away and bringing back out the two-piece Immunity Idol. The challenge then began. Nanliao took an early lead, with Gongguan right behind them. Bruce worked fast with bringing up the crates. Gongguan kept ahead of Zhongliao with Chuck and Goro working fast, but Bass struggled to bring the crates up. Nanliao eventually got their crates and returned to shore, with Gongguan right behind them. When Bass took too long, Reptile jumped in to take his place, speeding up Zhongliao's performance. Gongguan managed to finish the staircase before Nanliao, allowing Luka to take on the puzzle. Nanliao struggled to build the staircase, allowing Zhongliao to catch up. Before the other two could finish building, Luka solved the puzzle and ran for the tower, winning Immunity for Gongguan. Competing for second, Nanliao finished the staircase before Zhongliao, allowing IA to try the puzzle. Before Zhongliao could finish, IA solved the puzzle and ran for the tower, winning Immunity for Nanliao. Luke presented Gongguan and Nanliao with the pieces of Immunity. He reminded Zhongliao of their date with him at Tribal Council, as everyone returned to camp. After losing the challenge, Ramsay went to Bass to figure out a strategy. Bass suggested pretending to vote Miku, then to vote either MAYU or Mileena instead. Bass spoke with Reptile to tell him about the plan. Reptile agreed with it, but was uncertain. MAYU, Miku, and Mileena privately decided on voting Ramsay, deeming him the bigger threat. Mileena met with Reptile to tell him the plan, which Reptile also considered. At Tribal Council, Bass and Ramsay played it up that they were voting Miku. It became evident that Reptile would be the swing vote to either tie the votes or send Miku home. Before voting began, Ramsay revealed his Holy Grail, granting him Immunity until the merge. Miku then whispered "Plan B" to MAYU, Mileena, and Reptile. Bass' nervousness increased, knowing that he might be "Plan B." Once the votes were read, Bass and Ramsay stuck to voting Mileena. However, Reptile sided with the girls and Bass was voted out. After Bass' torch was snuffed, Luke commented that the game just kept getting more intense. The five grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running